Mamá
by MariaLujan
Summary: Timothy está en problemas...


Timothy podía decir que le encantaba la escuela y no por eso quedar como un raro. En realidad le gustaba y sabía que a muchos de sus amigos también. Siempre aprendían cosas nuevas, y tenían grandes partidos de cricket o rugby, o diseccionaban ranas, estudiaban esqueletos, o iban de excursión al centro de la ciudad. La mayoría de sus maestros eran simpáticos y además y sobre todas las cosas, las chicas de su escuela eran preciosas.

Pero algo le molestaba mucho. O mejor dicho, alguien. Bruce Hammould.

Timothy no entendía porqué aún no lo habían expulsado. Bruce era buen alumno pero disfrutaba metiéndose con todos, especialmente con las chicas o con Peter, el más bajito de la clase. Siempre decía cosas que molestaban y Timothy trataba de ignorarlo aunque por dentro deseaba golpearlo para que se callara de una vez.

Era un lunes y por eso todos estaban cansados. Cuando llegó la hora del receso, todos salieron al patio. Algunos chicos comenzaron a patear una pelota vieja de cuero, las chicas se reunieron para charlar y Timothy tenía intención de jugar cuando el profesor de geografía lo llamó.

–¿Podrías llevar esto a la biblioteca, por favor? –su profesor le entregó un gran mapa. Timothy asintió obediente y se dispuso a cruzar el patio con el mapa bajo su brazo cuando oyó la voz de Bruce proviniendo de alguna parte.

–¡Ey Turner! ¿Ahora eres el sirviente?

Timothy resopló, ignorándolo, pero Bruce quería seguir.

–El hijo del médico ahora es el recadero.

–Cállate. –dijo sin mirarlo, pero Bruce se acercó a él.

–¿Por qué?

–Eres un pesado, Bruce. –dijo y comenzó a caminar otra vez, pero Bruce lo seguía.

Varios chicos fueron acercándose, intuyendo una posible pelea.

–Al menos no soy deforme como tú, chico polio. –Bruce se rió de su propia broma como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Timothy lo miró con asco.

–Di lo que quieras, no lograrás molestarme. Ahora déjame llevar esto. –señaló el mapa.

–Oh sí, el adorable niño debe cumplir con el profesor. ¿Así eres con todos?

–¿Y a ti que te importa? Al menos no soy un…idiota como tú.

Los demás chicos hicieron un gran "Uhhh" y Bruce sonrió con malicia.

–¿A qué soy idiota eh? Al menos sé cosas de tu madre.

Timothy apretó las mandíbulas instintivamente.

–¿Y tú qué sabes de mi madre?

–Lo suficiente. –Bruce contestó como si estuviera en una película de mafiosos–Por ejemplo, sé que no tienes. Pobrecito.

Timothy escuchó un "¡Idiota!" proveniente de una de las chicas.

–Yo antes vivía cerca de tu casa, ¿sabes? Tú no te enteraste porque claro, el hijo del médico no juega con niños pobres. Pero me mudé cuando mi madre se casó con un abogado, un buen partido, ¿eh? Aunque de eso debe saber mucho más tu madrastra.

Timothy sintió que su sangre hervía pero no quería perder el control delante de aquel horrible tipo.

–Ya cállate, Bruce. –dijo dominando su ira.

–¿Por qué? Creo que aquí todo el mundo sabe quién es tu madrastra. Una monja. La madrastra de Turner es una monja. –se rió nuevamente.

–¿Y con eso qué?

–Con eso nada, pero cuéntales a todos la verdad, Turner. Tu querida madrastra todavía era una monja y ya estaba con tu padre. Y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Sabes? Eso no la diferencia de las prostitutas de Cable Street.

Timothy sólo arrojó el mapa al suelo y golpeó a Bruce, dejándolo tendido en el patio.

Cuando Patrick recibió la llamada del director del colegio, pensó lo peor. ¿Quizás su hijo estaba enfermo o se habría accidentado? El director no le dijo una palabra y él decidió dejar esperando a un paciente para correr a la escuela.

Media hora después se sentó en el auto con Timothy a su lado.

–¿Se puede saber qué te ocurrió? –le gritó. Timothy sólo bajó la mirada y apretó su mochila.–¡Contesta! Timothy tienes todo, trato de darte la mejor educación y tú me haces dejar pacientes para que el director me diga que estás suspendido por una semana por…¡golpear a otro chico! ¿Desde cuándo golpeas a la gente? ¡Pensé que no eras así! ¡Timothy siempre te lo dije, no debes meterte en peleas y vas y lo haces! ¿Por qué no escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Contesta de una vez, maldita sea!

–¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si tú no paras de gritar? –le gritó. Patrick se quedó pasmado al ver a su hijo hablándole de esa manera.

–¡Timothy soy tu padre! ¡Me debes respeto!

Timothy sólo abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Corrió hasta su casa y cuando llegó esperó estar solo, pero Shelagh salió a recibirlo.

–Tim, ¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

–Por nada. –quiso ir a su habitación pero ella lo rodeó con un brazo.

–Tim…

Suspiró con fastidio.

–Estoy suspendido. Por una semana. Y no preguntes porqué.

Vio la decepción en los ojos de Shelagh pero no le dijo nada. Cuando oyó el ruido del auto de su padre corrió a su habitación. Un instante después, Patrick entraba hecho una furia dentro de la casa.

–¿Dónde está?

–¿Patrick? –ella lo miró desconcertada.

–Lo suspendieron.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y sabes el porqué? –ella negó–Golpeó a un compañero. Mi hijo, golpeando personas como si fuera un pandillero.

Quiso subir hasta la habitación de Timothy, pero ella lo retuvo.

–Patrick, no. Te vas a arrepentir.

–Te aseguro que no.

–Sí. Ve a trabajar, olvídate de esto. Patrick tú también fuiste como él, cálmate y luego hablas. Lo conoces, seguramente tuvo una razón.

–Shelagh no entiendes. Si le perdono esto, pensará que puede hacer lo que quiere.

–Patrick, es Timothy. Sabes que no es así. Vamos, ve a trabajar. –se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso, sabiendo que con eso calmaría sus ánimos caldeados. Él suspiró y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Timothy decidió no bajar.

–Shelagh no vayas a llevarle la comida.

–Patrick, necesita comer.

–Entonces que baje.

–No lo hará, estás tú.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo irme para que el pequeño pueda comer? –dijo comenzando a enfadarse nuevamente. Shelagh suspiró.

–Patrick. –lo miró, seria, y puso un plato en la bandeja que estaba preparando.

–Shelagh es mi hijo y si digo que no, es no.

–Gracias por recordarme que sólo es tu hijo.

–Dios Shelagh no empieces.

–¿Que no empiece?

Patrick bufó y se levantó de la mesa, agarrando su saco y saliendo a la calle nuevamente. Angela se quedó mirando asustada.

–No te preocupes, mi ángel. Papá sólo está un poco…nervioso. Ven, vamos a llevarle la comida a tu hermano, ¿si?

Angela asintió sin decir nada y siguió a Selagh por las escaleras. Se estiró para abrir la puerta a su madre.

–No quiero comer. –dijo Timothy sentado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

–Tim, debes comer. –le dijo con dulzura.

–Papá se fue, ¿no? Oí todo. Perdón, todo fue por mi culpa, no quería que pelearan.

–No te preocupes por eso, ya sabes cómo es. En unas horas ni se acordará.

–No lo creo. Me odia.

–Tim, es tu padre, ¿cómo va a odiarte? –pese a que sabía que no le gustaban la demostraciones de cariño, Shelagh le acarició el cabello–Vamos, come un poco. O Angela se lo comerá.

La niña rió y trepó a la cama de su hermano. Tomó un tenedor e intentó llevarle la comida a la boca. Timothy, por fin, rió.

–Iré a lavar la ropa, ustedes coman tranquilos. –Shelagh le dio un beso en el cabello a Angela y una sonrisa a Timothy pero cuando lo vio, notó que tenía los ojos húmedos–Timothy, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada. –miró hacia la ventana.

–Tim si es por tu padre, ya te dije que no te preocupes. Creo que no podré salvarte de que te castigue, pero…–al oírla decir aquello, Timothy no pudo contener sus lágrimas–Oh no Tim, no llores, vamos.

Shelagh lo abrazó y él extrañamente la dejó hacerlo. Angela, al verlos, también se sumó al abrazo.

–Mamá, si alguien hace algo malo por defender a otra persona…¿eso está bien o mal?

–Supongo que…depende de lo que haya hecho.

–Es algo malo.

–¿Cómo golpear a un compañero?

Timothy asintió y Shelagh suspiró.

–¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Bien, si fue para defender a alguien, supongo que estuvo bien…Tim, a veces no hay cosas totalmente buenas o totalmente malas.

–Pero papá nunca lo va entender.

–Lo hará, cariño. Sólo cuéntale lo que sucedió.

Timothy supo que su padre no se había calmado en absoluto cuando oyó cómo golpeó la puerta del coche al llegar a casa. La cena estaría lista en poco tiempo, a juzgar por el olor apetitoso que inundaba la casa, y supo que se quedaría sin comer porque no bajaría y su padre otra vez no dejaría a Shelagh acercarle una bandeja. Puso atención y lo oyó saludar a Angela de una forma impropia de él. Sintió rabia, su pequeña hermana no tenía la culpa de nada y seguramente se sentiría muy triste. Cerró su libro, incapaz de continuar con la tarea y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Oyó que todo estaba en silencio y un rato después, escuchó golpecitos en su puerta y pensó que sería Shelagh, pero vio a su padre. Tragó saliva.

–Siéntate –le ordenó Patrick, y él se sentó en la cama. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Patrick decidió comenzar a hablar–Quiero que me digas porqué golpeaste a ese chico.

–Porque es un bastardo. –trató de sonar firme y sin miedo.

–Eso no se le pasará a golpes. Dime porqué.

–Ya te lo dije.

–Timothy.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto que Patrick pudo reconocer como propio.

–Es un bastardo que molesta a todo el mundo. Se mete con Pete, le dice enano. A las chicas también, a Denise le cortó un mechón de cabello y ella lloró dos horas. Creo que no lo expulsan porque es buen alumno y su padrastro es un abogado importante, o eso dice él.

–¿Y?

–Eso es todo.

–¿Tú le pegaste porque ahora eres un justiciero? Timothy dime la verdad.

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

–Fue sólo por eso.

–Júralo.

–Papá…

–Timothy soy tu padre. Te conozco, fue por algo mas y me vas a decir.

–Está bien. Él…se metió con mamá.

–¿Con mamá?

–Sí. Primero me dijo que no tenía madre y luego que tenía madrastra y…se metió con ella. Papá, dijo cosas horribles, y yo sé que no hay que golpear a nadie pero no me pude contener. Él…él dijo cosas horribles y mamá no merece eso.

–¿Qué dijo?

–¡Papá no me hagas repetirlas!

–Timothy, dime.

–Dijo que antes vivía en Poplar, hasta de que su madre se casó con el abogado. Y dijo que sabía que mamá fue…monja. Dijo que ella estaba contigo mientras era monja y que eso hacían las…tú sabes. No sé porqué lo dijo, ¡ella no le hizo nada! ¿Tú dejarías que alguien hablara así de mamá? ¿Papá?

Patrick no pudo responder. Sentía impotencia porque pese a los años que habían pasado, todavía corrían esos rumores. Y a la vez, sentía orgullo por su hijo. Y un profundo arrepentimiento.

–Timothy debo pedirte perdón.

–¿Qué? –lo miró asombrado.

–No debí enojarme contigo, bueno, no debí enojarme así. Aún estoy enojado, debes aprender a controlarte pero…hijo, lo siento.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y Timothy le respondió, aunque no entendía del todo.

–Gracias por defender a tu madre, hijo. Ella estará feliz.

–Ay no papá, no le cuentes. Se pondrá a llorar.

Patrick rió, sabía que Shelagh podía ser muy emocional. Luego pensó que lo mejor sería no contarle nada, para que no se sintiera mal por los dichos de Bruce.

–De acuerdo, será un secreto. Pero…lamento decirte que no te salvas del castigo.

–Papá…

–Estás suspendido una semana, Tim. Una semana ayudándome a lavar equipos no estaría mal.

–Uff…

–Y sin televisión.

Timothy se tapó la cara con la almohada, quejándose. Su padre rió con ganas.

–Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a cenar.

Cuando los vio charlando, Shelagh sonrió. Al fin la familia volvía ser como antes. Angela también notó el cambio y volvió a disfrutar de ser el centro de atención de su padre y hermano. Una vez que cenaron y todo fue ordenado, Timothy levantó en el aire a su hermana para llevarla a dormir y saludó a sus padres. Cuando acercó a Angela para que le diera un beso a Shelagh, él también lo hizo y ella se sorprendió.

–Te quiero mamá. –fue todo lo que le dijo antes de irse.

–Patrick –dijo ella cuando quedaron solos.

–¿Mmm?

–Me alegra que lo hayas perdonado. Pobrecito, hoy estaba llorando.

–De todos modos está castigado.

–Me lo imaginé. –suspiró–¿Y por qué fue la pelea?

–Ya sabes, lo siempre. Por una chica.

–¿Una chica?

–Una chica muy hermosa. –la acercó a él y le dio un beso en el cabello.


End file.
